Is this Love?
by Kiloa
Summary: Is Usagi actually falling in love with Mamoru? Some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mamoru!" Usagi screamed out as he hung for his life on the edge of the cliff, "Don't let go! Please! I can't live without you!" Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't bare the thought of living with out him. She couldn't lose him now, not after everything they had been through. They were strong together.

"Usagi…" Mamoru softly smiled at her, "I love you…" His fingers slowly slipped from the edge. He was lost to the darkness for forever.

"No…" Usagi whispered almost too quietly to hear.

"CUT!" A livid man entered into the camera's view, "Damn it how many times do I have to tell you!"

Usagi stood to her feet and turned her back to him, "I don't want to scream! It could hurt my vocals! You wouldn't know!"

The director threw up his hands in frustration with her. He pretended to so her while she faced the other way. Every time they did that shot, she would make up an excuse not to. Usagi pouted as she watched the director storm off.

"Take a break!"

Mamoru walked up from behind the fake cliff as he nonchalantly rested against the prop on which Usagi sat, "Usagi, just do the part." He coolly said while digging the dirt from underneath his fingernails.

"Shut up, Mamoru. You wouldn't know the first thing about singing. I mean your voice, ick!" Usagi yelled at him, lying through her teeth.

"What do you mean? I have the voice of an angel," He began to sing for her some lyrics from his up coming CD, proving he did have a voice of an angel.

'God, he is so hot when he sings…'Usagi thought but shook the thought, knowing that he was just an arrogant asshole.

He stopped singing to look at her face only see a look of disgust. She pretended to hold her ears shut so she couldn't hear. He sighed and rolled his eyes then called her a child He then went to his trailer followed by numerous movie workers. Usagi watched him the entire way, smiling to herself.

**.:Scene 15 - Usagi:.**

Usagi sat against the post of her large bed that was lavished in white comforters. She stared sadly across. She closed her eyes as she felt tear begin to swell in her eyes. Her mouth dropped slightly as notes began to come out.

"Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me"

She pushed the covers away from body, revealing a skimpy night gown. She walked to the small dresses where a picture of her a Mamoru stood. She smiled as she remember all the times they had spent together.

"Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby"

Tears slowly ran down her face. She wiped the tears away as her make up ran. She continued to sing.

"I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy"

She set the frame down, face down so she wouldn't have to see it anymore. She then slowly walked out into the huge apartment, holding herself as if she were falling apart.

"And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby"

She searched around the white room for anything to take her mind off of him. She looked at the table sitting in front of her sofa. She slowly walked up to it. Her hand covered her mouth as if she were going to throw up.

"I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry"

She picked up a piece of mail addressed to Mamoru then tossed it in the garbage. She took a deep breath as she sat on the sofa and thought for a moment.

"At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away"

She got up from the sofa and walked through her room and towards the bathroom. She slowly turned the handle for hot water. She waited as it slowly filled. Her clothes fell to the ground as she slipped into water.

"And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby…"

She sadly smiled as she slowly went under the water. She then quickly lifted her head and held herself in a ball, looking miserably outside the star light window above her.

"And…Cut! Good shot, Usagi!" The director and many of the other works clapped for her. She smiled for them.

"Will someone please get me a towel!" Usagi barked as an assistant immediately handed her a bright pink towel to wrap herself in.

"Will someone please get her some clothes?" Mamoru mocked her from beside the director.

"Shut the fuck up, Mamoru! You are just an arrogant asshole!" Usagi screamed as she stormed towards her.

"And you are just a spoil little bitch." Mamoru teased her only inches from her face causing her to blush slightly. He flicked her nose and walked off.

"Ow!" Usagi held her nose as if it were broken, but honestly is was just pink, "Fire him!" Usagi shrieked as assistant handed her a napkin.

"We can't he has a leading role. We would have to re-shot everything!" The director shook his head as he walked off to more important things.

"How dare…" She growled slightly then stormed off to her trailer.

Mamoru watched her storm off. He laughed to himself, 'How cute…' He blushed slightlythen continued to read his book.

A/N- Well I hope you enjoyed the story. I think it is original, but who knows. Well please check back soon for the continuation of Is this Love? I also need a beta reader if anyone is interest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- This copy has been beta read since I still haven't gotten a response from who I asked. Please enjoy.

Usagi sat reading a magazine that had her on the front page. She laughed at the answers she had given to them. It was all bullshit. She didn't come from a poor background, she hated children, and she never wanted to start her own charity. She tossed it to the garbage as she died laughing.

She never actually wanted to do any of this, but her father said that if she didn't get a job before she turned 21 he would cut her from his inheritance, and of course she couldn't let that happen. What would happen to her if she didn't have money to go on weekend shopping sprees with all her high class friends? The thought made her want to throw up. They would treat her like it was okay, but she knew that behind her back they would look down upon her. She had down it to so many other people as they lost money. She had seen what it had done to them. Many of the socialites got a number of eating disorders. They would fuck anyone for money, and most disgusting thing, they had to get low paying jobs. She must admit though she did laugh and act like she cared when she saw them.

Usagi picked up a small bottle of pills. They had warnings written all over them. They said to only take with extreme pain. Usagi dumped three small blue pills into her hand. She felt a glass with water then quickly to all three pills at once. She shook her head then pulled her long hair up into a large bun. She took a deep breath then sat down on the couch and took a short nap.

Usagi slowly woke up from the nap. She smiled to herself feeling great. Getting up from her couch in her trailer, she walked outside to the bright afternoon. She yawned then walked back onto the set to see what was going on. She picked up a small cookie, nibbling on it as she walked to where a scene was being shot. She watched a Mamoru "woke up" from his fall at the cliff.

"Usagi…" His voice calling for his startled her. She jumped and began to ask him what he wanted, but then realized it was part of the script. She hadn't read over it all, just mostly her parts, but why should she? This was only a part time job for her.

Mamoru sat up slightly. Rubbing his head he then looked up as if looking up the cliff's fall, but only lights were above him. He coughed, "How did I survive that fall?" He wondered as he scratched his head.

"Dear, dear Mamoru, it was I, Rei Hiko," Usagi say the vixen enter into the camera's view. Rei was truly pure beauty and bitch. Her seductive ways and body had gotten her the part. She was a temptress to every man. Her long slender body with long black hair and perfect…smile won her countless high class men. Rumor was she was just some girl that some director found. After he turned her to a high class slut, she left him for big, richer men.

"Rei Hiko? How could you save me? That was more than a 300 foot drop!" Mamoru stared at her with an amazement, as she rubbed her tan body against his, causing him trouble. He backed around from her giving her a sharp look. Usagi couldn't hold back a giggle.

Mamoru though was a different story. No really knew his background. He rarely did interviews and if he did he didn't talk about his family or past. If it was brought up would change the subject or threaten to leave. Needless to say many reporters had tried to find what he was hiding, but he was good at hiding it.

"I have my ways…" Rei wrapped her arms around her, her bust leaning into his back. Mamoru coughed and fell to the ground. Usagi shook her head in disbelief. Rei towered over Mamoru, whispering in his ear. His face turned slightly pink and he slowly "fainted" into her arms.

"Cut!" The director clapped his hands as he jumped from his seat, "Nice job, Rei!" He kissed her cheek then gave her a pat on her back side. She winked as she helped Mamoru, "Excellent shoot, Mamoru!" He shook his hand then walked off to talk to some of the other crew members.

Mamoru then began to walk off but was stopped by Rei. She drew close to his ear so only he could hear her. He blushed then walked off, followed by the slut. Usagi eyed them then followed close after to see what was going on. She stopped as she heard their voices around the corner.

"Mamoru, I meant what I said." Rei caressed his face with her soft hands.

"I-I know" He chocked out, grabbing her hand. Usagi heard the struggle in his voice, trying not to laugh.

"So what is wrong then? I know you have the hotts for that bitch, Usagi!" Rei's voice was now bitter. She had always been a bit jealous of any heiress. They all had it so easy. It wasn't fair.

Usagi began to blush now. Mamoru has a crush on her? Why? When? She grabbed her face, knowing it was bright red. Something inside Usagi felt weird. Was it love?

"It is not like that, Rei!" He frowned.

Rei now had tears in her eyes, "Then what!" She yelled, turning from her.

"No…" Mamoru pulled her to him, enwrapping his arms around her. Her tears soaked into his clothes. She could smell is sweet scent. She inhaled deeply gaining control of herself.

Usagi now felt dizzy. She held her head as she leaned against the cement wall. What was this feeling in her gut? She began to see double as she clutched the wall, 'Oh God…'

Mamoru's voice changed to a soothing tone, "Rei, it's not like that. I love you not Usagi. You know that."

His words cut right through Usagi's heart. She backed away, still feeling dizzy. She squinted her eyes as she felt tears swell up. She didn't notice the small crate behind her as she continued walking back. Step by step she came closer and closer till. WHAM! She fell back hitting her head on the ground, pulling both Mamoru and Rei out of their moment.

'Oh God. Oh God!'

Mamoru look around the corner, seeing Usagi on the ground, rubbing her head. He began to feel embarrassed as he thought she had been listening to their conversation. Usagi stopped as she felt a stare upon her. She looked up to she Mamoru just staring, not saying anything. No words of mockery, anger, or embarrassment only his blank stare.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me." Usagi stood to her feet, stumbling a bit. Her head was pounding. It felt like someone had slammed her head into the wall. A over whelming feeling of wanting to throw up and collapsing consumed her as she stood there. She turned to run, but felt her legs give out. She fell hard to the ground, skidding a bit.

"Usagi!" Mamoru fell to the ground beside her and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were rolling back. Mamoru began to panic. He slapped her face, trying to get her to wake up, but her eyes just continued to close. Mamoru picked up her dangling body then ran onto the set.

"Help!" He yelled as people ran over to her, seeing Usagi just lying in his arms, "Someone call an ambulance!" He barked as he shook Usagi, "Stay awake, Usagi. Stay awake!" He smiled at her.

"Mamoru…" She whispered as everything went black.

A/N- Well, we learned of Usagi dangerous addiction. Please tune in for the next chapter of Is This Love?


End file.
